


Can I Stay

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, post-ep 17x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Her eyes pulled at him, and wordlessly Nick wrapped her in a hug- trying to convey strength and comfort and safety to her in just an embrace.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Can I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to take the steamy out of it, there will be another post-ep fic later promise with it 😘

The lively music and conversation swirled around them, the sounds of joyous belly laughter and slaps on the back mixed in. If you listened closely you could hear the faint sounds of Riverdance intertwining with the radios top hits. And everything- literally everything- was green.

Nick tamped down the urge to vomit from the sea of green that assaulted his eyes upon stepping in the cramped bar. _Why did he let Ellie talk him into this again?_ He questioned his own sanity.

He focused back to the present just in time to catch her slightly glowering look from over her shoulder as she threaded their way through the crowd. A look he knew all too well over the years. It simply meant- get it together, Torres, or else. To date, he still hadn’t pushed his luck to figure out what the “or else” could mean, and he sure as hell wasn’t starting tonight.

Quickening his step trailing her, they finally reached the bar- Ellie’s slim middle pressed to the edge of the counter as she leaned over to get a direct line of sight to the barkeep. Nick stopped just short of her position, directly behind given the lack of room at the bar. A loud guffaw sounded way too close for his liking, and seconds before Nick got the chance to turn around to confront said drunk- he felt as if a rock barreled into his back, launching his mass forward into Ellie.

His front molded to her back—every sickeningly sweet, sweet curve of her back that he tried _hard_ not to think about—effectively trapping her against the cold shellacked wood bar. A muted squeak sounded from her as Nick’s hands came slamming down on the bar to support more of his weight as the buffoon on his back had yet to regain his bearings. Ellie shifted herself ever so slightly, angling her ass deeper into his pelvis and Nick had to bite his lip to keep from growling. Before he lost his precious control, Nick threw all his strength into a backwards shove, finally ridding himself of the drunken idiot unaware of personal space.

Muttering an apology, Nick hastily claimed the recently opened barstools directly next to them and ducked his head- a vain attempt at hiding the blush he swore he could feel rising to his cheeks.

Mercifully Ellie was too preoccupied searching for the offender to even notice Nick’s rather uncharacteristic reaction. By the time she turned back around to take a seat, he’d regained control of his dilating capillaries and his cheeks were a normal color again.

Wordlessly the barkeep returned with two fresh pints of green beer with a nod that inferred an “on the house” type situation. Nick nodded back before facing the surprisingly curvy blonde beside him.

Her brow remained furrowed, mouth set in a narrowed line as she stared at the green liquid as if it somehow offended her.

Nick couldn’t help but voice his thoughts, “Uhh, Bishop?” Her head twisted to face him at the sound of his voice, “Didn’t you uh- want the green beer?” Nick questioned as he lifted his free hand to point to the untouched and stared down glass.

Ellie shook her head lightly as she turned back to assess the aforementioned drink. With a chuckle that loosened her facial expression, she replied, “Uh yeah, yeah. Sorry,” she palmed the glass and raised it yet paused halfway to her mouth before looking back towards Nick, “I was still hung up on that idiot from earlier.”

Ellie placed the glass back down without even taking a sip, her eyes filling with fire, and Nick worried she wasn’t ‘unhung’ from that idiot quite yet.

“Like where the hell does he get off body slamming you?” Her voice started to raise near the end and heads began to turn.

Nick did not need a bar fight on his hands- nope. He’d gotten into a fight at a paint class once and barely escaped Gibbs’ wrath alive. He sure as shit did not need a bar fight to deal with too.

Nick laid a hand on her shoulder- the motion drawing Ellie’s eyes back to his after they’d started searching the room wildly for said idiot. He tried to invoke as much calm in his voice as possible, “Hey, hey, hey. It’s fine, Ellie. I don’t even think he realized what happened, we’re good, and hey-“ Nick grabbed his class and lifted it towards the space between them, “we got free beers out of it!”

The fire in her eyes dimmed just enough and Nick felt her relax under his hand. Somewhat begrudgingly she gripped her glass again and raised it to clink his. Never taking their eyes off each other, they took their swigs and replaced the glasses to the bar top.

The fire may have simmered but Nick caught himself even more entranced by the afterglow it had left. Flecks of warm gold flickered in the bright emerald pools with just the tiniest hazelnut hue to the outside ring. He felt like he was staring into a lush meadow fluttering in the breeze, the sun casting its golden hour aura down below leaving slight golden sparkles of the afternoon dew shimmering along the blades.

Lost in time, Nick enjoyed his detour- until a small throat clear snapped him back to the present.

Ellie held a shy smile on her face, a welcome change from the anger seen there just moments ago. Her tone carried just the hints of teasing, “Hypnotized again, Torres?”

Nick scoffed at the joke, but couldn’t help but voice some of his true thoughts, “Your eyes...have they always looked like that?”

Ellie cocked her head in question, it clearly wasn’t the response she expected.

Nick continued, “They’re just- so...green?”

The bubbly laughter that escaped her lips sounded like a joyous harmony to his ears amidst the raucous crowd. Between chuckles she explained, “It’s the sweater,” she tugged at the front as if it was an answer, “the coloring brings out the green in my eyes.”

Nick still couldn’t pull his eyes from hers lacking even an ounce of shame for staring. The most adorable pink blush bloomed on her cheeks as Ellie ducked her head at the intensity of his gaze.

He couldn’t help himself, he had to say it, “Well, they look like nothing I’ve ever seen before. You should wear green more often,” he concluded with a large gulp of more beer- somehow finishing the glass he didn’t realize he’d drank.

Peering over at Ellie’s almost empty glass he signaled to the barkeep for another round to hopefully lighten this conversation. Receiving the refill and Nick became lost in his thoughts—struggling to decide how to say the very words he needed her to hear, yet the words that would ultimately risk it all- could upend their entire friendship. He stared intently into the dark green foamy liquid, fingers toying with the condensation at the side, completely entrances in his internal debate.

Finally gathering the courage to just say it- Nick looked up to a sight he never expected to see tonight. Sure they weren’t on a ‘date’ but watching Ellie giggle while a heavily inebriating young and fit sailor chatted it up with her- that, that was certainly not on his list of possibilities for how this night would go.

Nick cast his eyes down to the bar top in front of Ellie and noted several more empty pints- when she downed those he had no clue. Her hand fell lightly on his forearm, and despite the low buzzing in his ears he somehow made out that they were going outside for ‘fresh air.’

Like he didn’t know what the fuck that meant.

Nick stewed. Positively furious over his idiocy. Sitting here gawking at her eyes only to stare into his beer like a mute ignoring her for any other guy to come up and entertain Ellie. _But Ellie didn’t do one-night stands_ , he thought to himself, _right?_

Unsure if it was the green envy flowing through him, the courage from green beer, or the wave of green nausea at the thought of Ellie with another guy she barely knew- Nick jumped to his feet within seconds. Steadying himself briefly and he threw down some bills with a nod to the barkeep. His face set in an unmovable scowl and he flew out the stained glass pub door flinging his head side to side to find them.

The tinkling sound of laughter that was forever burned into his brain sounded from the alley around the corner. Nick lunged in that direction until it sounded again and he halted.

That wasn’t Ellie’s happy laugh- no, that was her fake laugh that he’d recognize a mile away. His entire being froze- hackles standing on end.

Ellie was in trouble.

But she could handle herself, right?

Nick inched his way to the edge of the building, peering around the corner to see Ellie’s back pressed against the rough brick wall- sailor’s fingers playing with the hem of that damn midnight green sweater.

Nick’s sight blurred when the sailor’s hand slipped underneath- palming Ellie’s undoubtedly soft, pale skin underneath. Then Ellie’s face twisted with a grimace as she brought up both hands to the drunk’s chest to push him off. When the guy made no move to back off and instead dug his fingers into Ellie’s sides eliciting a noise of pain from her- Nick’s vision clouded with red rage. If he thought he was furious before, well now- now he felt downright lethal.

Officially rounding the corner into the alleyway in a sea of blind rage, Nick barely saw Ellie land a nice elbow uppercut square to the sailor’s jaw. It didn’t matter- Nick was on the guy within seconds. Both hands gripping his shoulders and shoving with all his might. Face contorted in fury, eyes pitch black with smoldering fiery anger, Nick could barely see straight. Just barely he made out the pure fear reflected in the drunk’s eyes, but not before Nick finally released his pent up anger with a sharp right hook into the guy’s nose. His fist coiled back ready to launch another one until the tender fingers of a certain blonde behind him clasped his hand halting his movement. Nick didn’t realize his left hand had managed to collect an entire fistful of the guy’s shirt in the process. Finger by finger he released the white cotton and the guy went scrambling backwards. Nick stood frozen in shock at his actions and the rush of emotions that overtook his entire being.

Ellie’s hand released his and her fingertips found his clenched sides. Nick turned at her touch, and the sheer panic mixed with despair in Ellie’s eyes jolted him from his trance.

Her eyes pulled at him, and wordlessly Nick wrapped her in a hug- trying to convey strength and comfort and safety to her in just an embrace. Ellie’s body trembled slightly with a shake every now and then- Nick could feel his sweater wet with her tears. Squeezing just a bit tighter, Nick took a step of bravery and pressed a kiss to her flowery-smelling hair. He felt her pause and relax deeper into his tight hug. And if he wasn’t mistaken that was the soft pressure of her lips on his chest.

After a breath longer, he pulled Ellie back slightly to see her face- thankfully much less shaken that before. Nick smiled at her, “Hey, how bout next year? We march, but then go straight home for green hot cocoa at my place?”

Ellie’s lips turned upwards at the corner as she nodded softly in agreement. “That- sounds, perfect Nick.”

Nick searched her eyes for the unspoken words there, the promise that they’d be together for this so-called holiday next year, even if they weren’t ‘together’ at this point. He found his answer at the gold flickering in her green pools and leaned down to leave a lingering kiss on Ellie’s warmed forehead despite the cool evening spring air. In a voice no louder than a whisper Nick assured her, “It’ll only be perfect because of you, Ellie.” A shuddering exhale of air escaped her before he continued, “Now- let’s get you home to warm up, okay?”

Ellie nodded and a meek voice so unlike her usual- so wary, came out, “Can- can I stay at your place?”

Nick’s smile threatened to split his face in two even if he knew he wouldn’t be making a single move on her- not tonight, not after what happened. And he replied, so sure, “Of course, Ellie. Of course you can stay with me.”


End file.
